<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009398">Girls Just Wanna Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Slugs, Crack Treated Seriously, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, eldritch horrors that just want to love you, if this needs tags lemme know just politely dangit, inappropriate use of powers, sex with a consenting semi-sentient creature, slugs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The slugs want to kiss Paige when Japheth makes love to her. Paige enjoys it tremendously. Or;<br/>This is literally freaky, fluffy porn without plot, and people looking for anything else with be severely disappointe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japheth/Paige Guthrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls mouths feel good. Slobbery nibbly little things, far from human but all wet and sucking and biting ever so gently, playful little nips that the sucking soothes. It feels so good. Looks all kinds of wrong, unblinking eyes and slug bodies but honestly, she's used to weird, and when she cloes her eyes there is only three mouths, two kissing slippery trails on her and one focused inexpertly between her thighs . But he's getting better, and he's sweet in his eagerness, he and the girls and she is almost not blushing when she tells him what she wants. She is blushing when the girls find her nipples and apply the same nibbling suction to them, and she is rolling her hips, asking Japheth shakily for a finger inside her, clenching down on it for a counterpoint to the sensation in her breasts. He has long, thick fingers, but she still is so wet she only feeels pleasure when he adds another, riding them to the rhythm of the mouths on her chest.<br/>
"Oh god, so good, please, darling, don't stop", luckily for her, Japheth and the girls understand, thrusting he fingers inside her gently, sucking wetly, until she is ready to explode, metaphorically, until she opens her eyes and is faced with the loving, unblinking stare of two all-devouring slugs who are actually her boyfriend's intestines, curled up on her chest and nursing on her nipples, and it's too weird to be supposed to turn her on but it's sweet and feels absurdly good and and she really can't help coming at that point, because it's perfection.<br/>
"Can I fuck you?"<br/>
And she says "yes, please, darling" and half-registers him looking for a rubber in the bedside table, muttering "thank god they haven't eaten it", putting it on with fingers clumsy from arousal. And then he pushes in, and she gasps from just the tip and he freezes, scared to have hurt her.<br/>
"It's good", she strings together. "Kind of intense but... keep going slowly"<br/>
But all he manages is a few thrusts into her pussy, still twitching with aftershocks intensified by his motion and the girls' unending attention to her breasts, before he is coming, slumping with an awkward smile and almost ready to apologize until she tells him it was actually awesome.<br/>
"I literally love your guts," she tells him later when they are all - him, her, and the girls - flopped in a heap and cuddling.<br/>
"I hope they aren't all you love me for."<br/>
"No they aren't," she smiles and turns to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Japheth doesn't expect to be interrupted. The door is locked, there are no missions going on and he and Paige  are sitting on the bed kissing, full-on making out, her hands on his ass and his hands on her breasts. And then Paige jumps, jerking away from him.<br/>"Aaah! No, don't do that."<br/>"Don't do what?"<br/>Eany is sitting in Paige's lap, a shredded piece of fabric vanishing in her mouth rapidly.<br/>"Did she hurt you?"<br/>"No. Just annoyed... Liked those panties... Oooh don't stop..."<br/>Paige flops backs on the bed. The little mouth's kissing her labia, sucking gently at them, licking up her juices. Once upon a time, Paige wouldn't have expected she could ever agree to or enjoy oral sex from an a semi-sentient all-devouring slug-like horror commonly known as Eany but she came a long way since then.<br/>"Okay, that is a nice way of making up for eating my clothes."<br/>And then the mouth latches onto her clit, sucking, licking, nibbling in a way that makes Paige feel very exposed and very happy. The slug's little - well, not so little, she's longer than Paige's forearm and definitely thicker, but then Paige was always petite - body sitting on Paige's labia, wigging and rubbing as it moves, the segmented underside not unlike thick leather, ridges bumping into sensitive flesh just the right way. And then... another thick, leathery segmented body crawls onto her chest, biting easily through her A-line to pay attention to her breasts.<br/>"Lucky they are so tough," thinks Paige pressing her legs together, stroking the slug's armoured head, bucking into the sensations, "I don't have to worry about hurting them."<br/>"Good girl," she says aloud, "keep moving like that and I'm going to come in a bit."<br/>Japheth looks torn between arousal and shame, staring at her wide-eyed and hard.<br/>"Come here. Kiss me."<br/>"You like that?" he asks, still insecure. "Like my girls kissing you?"<br/>"You have no idea, I love it," and just like that any doubt or shame he might have had about the weirdness of it all is gone, he leans down to kiss her.<br/>"Then I love it too."<br/>He starts touching himself, stroking from root to tip, cock thick in his hand, watching his girlfriend pleasured by the slugs that are technically part of his own body. She is so beautiful like this, coming hard and still angling her hips for more. He is tempted to ask to fuck her, she'd sure love it, slide into her wet heat and feel her, but then, there is a separate kind of pleasure just watching her lose it.<br/>And then Paige opens her eyes and looks at him, and says:<br/>"I want to suck you."<br/>He scoots over, craddling her head in his lap as she half-turns her head to tongue at his dick, clumsy with pleasure but oh so eager. <br/>And if seeing her lost in pleasure from the girls' touch was magnificent, seeing her brought to orgasm by the girls with her soft, pink lips wrapped around his cock, feeling her moans vibrating against his shaft is even better. It's perfection, the way she embraces his mutation and loves him for it, the way he can give her pleasure in unique ways. <br/>And when she comes she squeezes the slug's body with her thighs, moans around his cock, arches her back, and he is stroking her hair as he tries not to explode in her mouth. And then she is coming again, not as much as second peak as a plateau, body tense as the slug undulates against her pussy and Japheth is losing it coming in that pretty, moaning mouth so hard he might white out.<br/>And when he looks at Paige again she looks as lost in pleasure as he is, lips glossy with cum as she swallows, body trembling with aftershocks.<br/>"Good girl," he tells her and then is suddenly aware of how he sounds, "I mean..."<br/>"S' okay," smiles Paige languidly. "I can be your good girl. And you can get me new panties and a shirt."<br/>"Any preference?"<br/>"The kind that don't scratch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>